TRADUCTION: Avada Kedavra
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Chaque être humain nait avec une phrase lui permettant d'identifier son âme-sœur. Certains se sont trouvés d'autre comme Harry sont coincés. Jusqu'à sa quatrième année il ignorait ce que signifiait cette phrase. Il savait juste que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. UA/Yaoi/Mate Soul


**Disclamer: L'univers Harry Potter appartient à... JK Rowling. La fanfiction originale (anglaise) appartient à Isys Luna Skeeter. La traduction est de moi.**

* * *

**Avertissement UA: Marques d'âme soeur: 1ère phrase entendue par les âmes soeurs. (1ère Phrase entendue pars forcément adressée à leur âme soeur) couple yaoi et non canon, parents Potter vivants.**

* * *

Harry savait que tous ses amis étaient impatients de rencontrer leur compagnon, leur âme soeur. Certains les avaient déjà trouvés. D'autres, comme Harry, étaient coincés. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux mots inscrits sur sa peau. Il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas une belle phrase. Et puis, en quatrième année il avait découvert pourquoi.

Harry s'était éloigné de tout et de tous quand il s'en était vraiment rendu compte. Son compagnon… il était un tueur. Il n'y avait pas de bonnes façons de le dire et Harry était paralysé. Il s'est enfui de Poudlard et n'est pas rentré chez lui. Comment aurait-il pu? Principalement quand son propre compagnon était un monstre tel que ceux que ses parents lui ont appris à détester et à craindre?

Harry haleta en se faisant attraper par des moldus. Il courrait depuis des mois. Il n'avait aucune idée du nombres de jours où de temps qui s'était écoulé. Le côté obscur avait-il perdu? Son compagnon était-il en prison?

-Donne-le nous juste. S'exclama un moldu derrière celui qui tenait Harry.

Puis, à la mortification de Harry, un sort vert frappa celui qui avait parlé. L'autre homme qui tenait Harry le lâcha et se retourna.

-Avada Kedavra.

Harry frissonna et il sut. Il savait juste, dans tout son être. Le sorcier s'approcha et le regarda de haut en bas. Harry a refusé de parler. S'il le faisait, s'il disait quoique ce soit, ce sorcier aux yeux rouge et à la peau blanche comprendrait ce qu'ils étaient.

-Tu es muet? Très bien. Peux-tu comprendre l'anglais? Harry hocha la tête avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je vais te faire transplaner. Londres moldu n'est pas sans danger pour les personnes maniant la magie.

Harry acquiesça et il fut emmené. Une fois, qu'il avait été laissé seul dans une pièce, il partit. Il attrapa le bus et rentra directement chez lui.

Ses parents étaient heureux de le retrouver à son retour. Ils étaient plus qu'heureux de le garder en secret. Harry n'a jamais plus parlé. Il n'a pas osé. Son compagnon pourrait _l'entendre_.

Deux ans ont passé et rien, puis un jour le sorcier est apparu à la maison et a menacé la famille de Harry.

-S'il te plait, ne fais rien.

Il y eu un long silence alors que le magicien noir se figea au milieu de sa malédiction. Il se tourna vers un Harry qui pleurait et Harry sut qu'il avait été découvert. Les hommes de l'homme ont reçu l'ordre de s'arrêter et ont reçu l'ordre de ne jamais oser toucher les Potter d'un doigt. Harry pouvait sentir les regards outrés de ses parents lorsque le magicien noir s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit sa main.

-Montre moi.

Ce n'était pas une demande. Harry releva sa manche et la révéla. Le sorcier noir soupira. Il fit un nouveau pas et tira Harry dans ses bras.

-C'est pourquoi tu as refusé de parler. Tu as été élevé pour me haïr. Harry hocha la tête dans la poitrine. Potter, j'espère que vous êtes heureux parce que votre fils était prêt à refuser son âme soeur au point qu'il se soit laissé volontairement prendre et presque tué par des Moldus juste pour qu'il n'entende jamais ses mots. Il a également refusé de parler devant moi. Jusqu'à maintenant juste pour que je ne réalise pas.

Harry pleurait vraiment maintenant. Il avait essayé si fort. _Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé!_

_-_Si je t'amènes avec moi vas-tu t'enfuir à nouveau?

-Est-ce que tu m'as laissé fuir? rétorqua Harry en se dégageant.

Le sorcier noir fredonna et Harry apparut à nouveau juste à côté de lui.

-Non je ne te laisserai pas fuir. J'ai attendu soixante ans pour entendre ta plaidoirie. Je ne te laisserai pas quitter mes yeux à présent.

Soixante ans.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

-Je suis là pour toi maintenant Harry. Je prendrais soin de toi. Je te protégerai. Et contrairement à ce que ta famille t'a appris je ne suis pas excessivement pervers.

Harry se laissa retenir. Après tout, autant qu'il s'était battu contre lui-même… c'était sa maison.

-Je suis désolé.

Le magicien noir soupira.

-Tout va bien. Nous allons bien. Le visage d'Harry était tiré vers les lèvres de son compagnon pour la première fois. Tu es ici et c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

**FIN**

**Note: J'aurais volontiers posté cette fic le jour de la lutte contre l'homophobie mais je l'avais oublié. Et vu que je ne me vois pas attendre 363 jours pour poster...**


End file.
